1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for a projector, and particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating a thermoelectric cooling chip for improving heat dissipation of a heat generating element in the projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, projectors are commonly used in many fields such as meetings and presentations in an office or used as a home image output device. A projector such as a digital light processing projector, has an advantage in volume, weight and brightness compared to other type projectors. A digital micromirror device (DMD) is one of a pivotal imaging component in the digital light processing projector. Light emitted from a light source irradiates on the digital micromirror device, and is then reflected via the digital micromirror device and projects through projecting lens towards a screen to form images.
Since powerful light continuously irradiates on the digital micromirror device to assure the brightness of the projector, heat generated from the light is focused on the digital micromirror device. Usually a heat dissipation device is provided within the projector to cool heat generating components such as the digital micromirror device. However, due to the limitation of configuration and requirement of versatile applications of the projector, to intimately attach the digital micromirror device to the heat dissipation device sometimes becomes very difficult or even impossible, whereby the heat generated by the digital micromirror device cannot be effectively dissipated.
What is needed, therefore, is a projector with a heat dissipation device, which has a great heat dissipating capability. Furthermore, the heat dissipation device incorporates a thermoelectric cooling chip which can improve heat dissipation of a heat generating component in the projector.